LLOOOOOOVVEEEEEEEE
by pinkfluffyelephant
Summary: "Rin-Rin, you don't have to believe me, but the only girl that I want to kiss is you. I won't go out with anyone else but you," Random fluff, RinxLen, minor MikuxKaito. Oneshot. First fic!


PROLOGUE

Is it possible to collapse from no sleep?

Like, ever?

I mean, you know, _drop dead_.

I know that you can die from no sleep when _driving_, but I don't have a driver's license… or a car… so, yeah.

So, there's this kid. He's a pervert, alright?

He has dated almost every single girl in _the school_, including the all-but-innocent year sevens.

And he is in grade… _nine_.

What I don't get is that his family doesn't care.

Or at least doesn't _know_.

Every morning, due to my unluckiness of having him in my homeroom, he comes out of utterly _thin air _and exclaims "Good morning, Rin-Rin!"

Did I mention that I loathed the nickname, "Rin-Rin"? It reminded me of the weird names that people give dogs, which makes me feel a whole lot better.

So I was his pet dog.

I haven't dated this idiot yet, lucky me, but I know he is plotting to seduce me with his evil, sexy shotaness smile.

And his plan was by nick-naming me and trying to make me melt every single morning.

Plus, my _absolutely freaking fantastic _best _friends_, Miku and Luka, are also plotting with him. And the three of them, plus Miku's boyfriend, Kaito, are going to mush into one big LMLK-ball to get me to go out with him and I will end up getting raped by Len in a closet.

Yes, friends who gang-up with the baddie these days end up with someone getting raped.

And it's normally the short, fat, ugly, flat-chest girl.

* * *

><p>I stumbled into school that Monday, half-dead almost, to my locker and get heart-failure when that stupid blonde idiot jumped out of the garden and screamed, "RIN-RIN! GOOD MORNING! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"<p>

I shat myself, to be exact.

And then Miku and Luka ran over (by the way, Miku and Luka are both older than Len and I and so they had and have had no interest in Len, whatsoever) with stupid smiles across their faces.

I just groaned, at all of them, like a troll I was, and stormed off to go somewhere (I didn't know where exactly though…).

Of course, being the idiot Len was, he followed me and said "Oh, Rin-Rin, you don't look so well this morning, are you sick? Do you want Len-Len to make you all better?"

Whatever that meant: "Do you want Len-Len to make you all better?" it sure sounded disgustingly wrong and so I whipped around and screeched, "NO."

It was pretty loud, and a few other kids turned around and stared at us.

Of course, if you witnessed a girl screaming "NO." at a good-looking guy, you would either guess:

That guy asked to have fun.

That guy asked to have fun.

That guy asked for help with homework. (Only the 10% of good people though)

Len just danced (literally _danced_) over to me (I wonder if he took ballet lessons when he was a kid? Typical pretty-boy shota) and said "I'll take you to the sick bay," and winked twice.

Okay, so the way he said it _really _ticked me off. I stormed up to him, jumped on his left foot then kicked him in the right shin (or was it a knee?) and ran like crazy, back to my locker.

I ran into Miku and Luka along the way, and they wiggled their eyebrows and said, "Has he asked you out yet? Did you say yes? Everyone knows you like him Rin,"

All I wanted to do was stick pins in voodoo dolls and sleep. And maybe I would like to stick forks in my eyes, as well, seems much more exhilarating.

The bell rang (imagine someone scraping metal along cement - yeah, that's what it sounds like) and I hid in the homeroom classroom (well I couldn't really hide anywhere, actually…) at a desk in the corner of the back of the room.

Our homeroom teacher, who _shouldn't even _be a teacher because she drinks alcohol 24/7 and is forever drunk, hiccups to me, "Len ask ya out yet, Rinny?" and I stare in horror.

How many people know that Len is going to ask me out?

I just put my head on the desk and said, "Miss, I feel really sick, can I go home?" and then Len stalks into the classroom, like a walking daffodil, and exclaims, "I'll take her to the sick bay miss!" and the teacher, who I guess now just joined the mush-ball, smiles and pulls out a sick-bay note.

At least a trillion, billion seconds later, I was walking, well kind of _running _out the door with Len on my heels.

"If you want to throw up Rin-Rin just say so and I will comfort you."

"If you want to blow your nose, blow it on my blouse!"

"If you want, we can wag and go to The Pancake House down the road."

"If you want, you can-"

"Shut up Len, I don't like you, and so I will never go out with you, and no, I don't want to throw up, either."

Len just grins.

"Don't deny the truth, Rin-Rin."

"Hoh, I'm not denying anything."

"Then go out with me!"

Len had a bloody nose by the time we reached the sick bay.

When I told the teacher he tripped over and face-planted the concourse path, she said, "Really? Did you check the path was okay?"

And Len muttered, "I think my nose is broken."

I slept the whole day I got home. But my dreams were terrible.

Len was everywhere, and he kept saying scary things like, "I love you!" or "Let's go to The Pancake House," and then he would laugh evilly.

He was Satan, in disguise as a shota.

The next day, when I arrived at school, Len was lurking out at the front gates. I was surprised to see no bruises or sign of damage, and when saw me looking at it in curiosity, Len just smirked and said, "You are really weak, Kagamine."

And then he asked, "Want to go out on Friday?"

I glared at him. "I will never, _ever, ever, ever, ever _go out with _you_." I snapped and Len frowned.

That was the first time I saw him frown.

"Why not?"

"Because you are annoying, a pervert, freak, and you are evil! Pure evil! An evil shota!"

"Am I ugly to Rin-Rin?" He asked, pouting, and I melted.

Like an ice-cream on a hot day.

I felt myself blush, and my legs go weak. No, you aren't ugly…

You're just a shota.

A stupid, stupid, persistent shota who can get any girl's heart within five seconds!

I just frown, and then brush past him into the school gates.

The only time I saw Len-Len - er, Len, was in class. At the end of the day, when school finished, the corridor was chaos so I took the back way around to get to the school gates.

I was walking when I saw to figures canoodling in the distance.

I pretended not to see them, but when I walked past I glanced up and saw a girl and _Len _making out.

Stupid me, I tripped over my loose shoelace and squeaked so they both pulled apart in surprise.

Len looked at me, a wave of confusion and shock washed over his face, and he let go of the girl, in fact, he kind of _pushed _her away.

"Rin," He says, for once not using my nick-name. I turned away; feeling embarrassed and hot tears began to prick my eyes.

Why am I crying?

I walked quickly away, trying to avoid stepping on my shoelace. Tears began to run down my face and so to disguise the fact that I was crying, I crouched down and began to re-tie both of my shoelaces.

I heard Len say, "Rin," again and he put his hand on my shoulder.

He pulled me so I could face him and his blue eyes bored into mine.

He looked upset and guilty.

"Rin-Rin," he murmurs, "I still love you. That girl kissed me first. I still want to go out with you."

I turned my face away from him and wiped my tears away with the back of my wrist.

"I don't care, you're a pervert. How am I supposed to believe you?" I snort, but my voice is weak so it kinda sounds like a whimper...

Len's grip loosened on my shoulder and he stands up.

"Rin-Rin, you don't have to believe me, but the only girl that I want to kiss is you. I won't go out with anyone else but _you_,"

In the distance, there was a faint, "Len!" and I guessed it belonged to the girl who he was making out with.

Whoever she was.

Unconsciously, my hand lunges out and clings onto the bottom of Len's shirt.

"Rin-Rin?" Len gasps.

I pull the shirt towards me so Len bends down and I turn my face towards his.

His blue, sea-ocean eyes were wide open, staring down into my greyish-blue ones.

Len's words echoed in my mind; "Rin-Rin, you don't have to believe me, but the only girl that I want to kiss is you. I won't go out with anyone else but _you_,"

And I pressed my mouth against his.

I'm pretty sure Len just about toppled on top of me, and also ate my face. But I didn't care because I was in _**LOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEEEE **_with Len Kagamine.

Happy endings suck, so I'll just say I got my period the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Rin, Len, the drunken teacher (aka Meiko), Miku, Kaito or Luka.<strong>

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

- I was half asleep when writing this.

- I write too many Len-the-pervert loves Rin-the-tsundere and Rin-the-tsundere loves Len-the-pervert back but is too afraid to own up to it.

- Do you think I should write Len's version?

_Please R&R. Thank you~ __Please also check out my other FF entries if you liked this one. They're mainly about Rin x Len and some Miku x Kaito and Gakupo x Luka. Yeah... and.. become a fan of mine?  
>Haha the ending is so cheesy.<em>


End file.
